


《长情告白》32

by jiyi_cuojue



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyi_cuojue/pseuds/jiyi_cuojue





	《长情告白》32

Eduardo放过他的耳朵，抬起腿缠上Mark，“你还记得那天我们第一次做爱吗？”  
Mark吸了一口气，这次没有反对，任由他压在自己身上，“当然。”  
“我记得你问我今晚要不要留在酒店。”Mark说。  
Eduardo开始亲吻他，“我只是觉得，博洛尼亚那个晚上的雨太大了……我不想让你第二次走进那样的雨夜……既然你回来了，我就想留住你。”  
“不要走，Mark。”Eduardo说。  
他的手指插入Mark的卷发中轻轻拨弄着，吻像羽毛一样落在他的额头、鼻尖和颧骨上。  
“我一直在。”Mark回答，“我一直都在。”  
“你那天把我那句挽留，当作做爱的信息吗？”Eduardo亲昵地问。  
“没有，我知道你不是那个意思。”Mark说。  
“可是当我们躺在同一张床上时，”他回吻Eduardo，“听着外面的雨声，我唯一能想到的就是亲吻你，Wardo……我只是想亲吻你一下，就一下，不做别的，我不想让你觉得进展太快，可是有了第一个吻，就忍不住想要第二个，亲吻过后，就想要抚摸。”  
“可我也想，”Eduardo的手从Mark的头发一直往下摸，摸过暴君的颈脖和肩膀，又隔着T恤摸他的胸膛。  
“从你亲吻我的那一刻开始，我就听不见窗外的雨声了。”  
他看到Mark的欲望勃起了，当手覆上去的时候，隔着棉质的平角裤，依然能感觉到那里的滚烫和侵略性。

这次他的碰触没有被Mark拒绝。  
艾琳娜的访谈使他们意识到，自从那件事发生后，他们一直专注于那次失败，可越专注，就越发现，生活中总有这样那样的事情会不断地提醒他们曾经发生过什么。  
那次失败的性爱已经成为他们生活的那张网的其中一根线，他们不可能将织进去的线拆除，而人类在记忆上的联想特征决定了总有无数的路径，使他们回到那根线上。  
可是与其总是在意它，为什么不去更加在意其他的关于性爱的“线”？  
要知道，在那之前，他们之间多的是和谐的、甜蜜的、花样繁多的、激烈的性爱。  
这或许是他们对那次难堪性爱的一个要命误区。  
他们要做的不是拆掉那根难看的“线”，而是要把注意力重新集中在其他美妙的“线”上。  
Eduardo意识到了，Mark也意识到了，所以当他提起他们的第一次，并且碰触Mark时，Mark没有阻止Eduardo。

Mark配合他伸出手，让Eduardo把T恤从自己身上退下来。  
他还记得Dr.Stuart的建议，尝试着让Eduardo主导他们之间的关系，以此增加他对生活中重要事情的可控感，消减车祸和PTSD给他带来的无力和无助感。  
因此Mark除了回应Eduardo的亲吻和爱抚外，没有再做别的，如果按照以前，或许他已经翻身重新夺取了控制权——那一向是他们性爱的模式。

Mark赤裸着上身大方地躺在床上，柔和昏暗的橘色灯光打在他的胸膛上。  
“你真好看，Mark。”Eduardo直勾勾地看着他，眼神中有些迷恋。  
随后，他将手放在Mark的心脏的位置，闭上眼睛，感受到皮肤下滚烫的、强劲的、嚣张的搏动。  
“Wardo？”Mark看他垂着眼不知道在想什么。  
Eduardo摇摇头，几乎是虔诚地，Eduardo低下头亲吻Mark心脏的位置，Mark心脏搏动的声音像生命和爱情的交响，穿透他的肉身，抵达他的灵魂深处。  
“Mark，我爱你。”他把耳朵贴在Mark的胸膛上，“我爱你，我爱你，我不知道还能说什么表达。”  
“那就什么都别说……”Mark低下头用堪称温柔的眼神看着Eduardo，声音有点沙哑，“就只是给我。”  
Mark的喉结滚动了一下，犹豫着抬手轻轻环住Eduardo，克制着，仍然害怕稍微用上点力气就又让他产生恐惧的感觉。

Eduardo的唇在Mark的胸膛上流连了很久，才慢慢往下吻去，直吻到Mark的小腹，他感觉到Mark的小腹因为他的吻而微微抽紧。  
Eduardo掀开被子，Mark的平角裤被勃起的阴茎撑起一团，他褪下Mark的裤子，那根勃起的阴茎便嚣张地直挺挺立起来。  
Eduardo把他的阴茎握在手里揉弄。灼热的性器撑满他的掌心，沉甸甸的，随着他的揉弄，顶端溢出一些液体。  
尽管这些液体产生了湿润的作用，但Eduardo仍觉得手心有点干涩，他不想让Mark感到不舒服，他想在有限的接触中给予他快感。  
于是Eduardo扶着阴茎低下头。

“不，不口交。”Mark轻轻抬了抬他的脸，“别做勉强你自己的事情，我们慢慢来。”  
“我……”Eduardo看着他说，“我就亲一下，舔一下，让它变得湿润起来。”  
Mark犹豫了一下，放开手。Eduardo于是低头亲吻Mark的龟头。  
他垂着脸和眼睛，纤长的睫毛挡住了那双棕色的总是淌着蜜糖的眼睛。湿润的唇和舌不断轻触着Mark的顶端，Eduardo很认真地舔着Mark的阴茎。  
像娇生惯养的纯种猫一样，又像最出色的骨肉皮一样，柔软的舌头扫过阴茎的伞部和上面的沟壑小孔，偶尔将被龟头含进嘴里，像对待棒棒糖一样吸吮。  
Eduardo几乎把Mark整根阴茎都舔了一遍，连根部的肉球都没有遗漏。然后才握着被彻底舔湿的阴茎，重新揉弄。

“像我们之间的第一次。”  
Eduardo笑着说，“没什么技巧，也没什么多余的调情。”  
“我们后来那些火辣的小游戏，你不是都喜欢得很吗？”Mark亲吻他的鼻尖，甚至轻轻咬了一下。  
Eduardo握住Mark的阴茎，以巧妙的力道揉弄着，“可是第一次意义总是不一样。你觉得？”  
他手上的技术很棒，得益于他灵活纤长的手指，快感一波波涌上，Mark吸了口气，仰着头。  
“当然，”Mark微微眯起眼，快感从Eduardo握着他的地方为中心，不断汇集，“但事实上那天我特别紧张。”  
“Tell me more.”Eduardo说，“跟我谈谈那天的我，和那天的你……”  
他的手没有停，在让Mark获得快感的时候，Eduardo能感受到Mark身上肌肉因为快感而紧绷和放松的频率。  
Mark的呼吸也在压抑着变得更加浊重和紊乱，他的手虚搂在Eduardo的肩上，手指来回地抚摸了Eduardo后颈那片薄薄的肌肤。  
他的视线始终放在Eduardo脸上，柔和的床前灯模糊了他锋利的脸部轮廓，眼睛里的钴蓝色像没有杂质的海，纯粹、幽深又温柔。  
“我有经验，”Mark亲吻他，“但我仍然感到自己就像一个没有经验的高中生……”  
“有多紧张？”Eduardo问。  
“就像高中约会啦啦队队长一样。”  
“为什么？”Eduardo轻笑了一声。  
“我怕给你不好的体验。你知道的，或许你身边都是像那个意大利人一样英俊健壮的男人。”Mark嘶哑着声音道，“我不想搞砸，上帝，我那时候真的太紧张了，我想让你感觉舒服，让你喜欢跟我做爱。”  
“我当然喜欢。”Eduardo说。  
“后来我发现你舒服时会轻轻咬一下唇，好像在忍耐，又好像在委屈，非常可爱又让人怜爱。”Mark说，“你的唇很柔软，适合接吻。”  
“我咬唇了吗？”Eduardo问他，“我没有注意。”  
“你一直有这个习惯，”Mark喘息着，“你没注意，或许是因为你那个时候已经沉浸在快感中。”  
“你那时候几乎把我全身都吻遍了，”Eduardo说，“是在取悦我吗？”  
“这是不自觉的，”Mark回答，“我想感受你……每一个地方，用每一种方式去感受，去探索。给予你快感会让我充满成就感。”  
“插入对那个时候的我来说，反倒不是那么重要了，但它依然是美妙至极的一件事。”  
“你当时就躺在我身下，”他说，“我想了你这么多年，你就躺在我身下，不着寸缕，沉浸在欲望里，看起来也非常想要我。”  
他忽然低沉而嘶哑地叫了Eduardo一声，“Wardo.”  
“在你进入我的那一刻，”Eduardo更紧地与他的身体贴在一起，“我脸上是什么表情？”  
“很美，你很美，Wardo。”Mark一边亲吻他一边道，“你的身体滚烫，脸上有一层薄汗，那种忍耐、轻微的疼痛以及愉悦与热情所混杂的一种神情，我看到你流泪了，就像……”  
他想了想，“就像你也在等这一刻。”  
Mark说，“你不知道看到那滴泪水的一瞬间，我有多感动。”  
“我确实是……”Eduardo低声说，“我一直在等那一刻，Mark。”  
“我快到了，”Mark吸了一口气，“用力点，Wardo。”

Eduardo等他射完了才放开他的性器。  
白色的浊液被他拢在手心中，Mark喘了口气，平复高潮的快感，从床边抽了纸巾，把自己射出来的东西用纸巾擦干净。  
Eduardo嘴角的笑容始终没平过，温柔的眼神始终追着Mark，尽管他等会儿也要去洗手和簌口，但还是很顺从地让Mark帮他擦手。


End file.
